Greene Family Farm
Hershel's Farm refers to the farmland previously owned by Hershel Greene. It was seen between issues 10 to 14, and after a long intermission, it was seen again in issues 53 to 54. The Farm had a small, however significant role in the series. It was mentioned in the episode "Bloodletting" by Hershel that the farm had been in his family for over 160 years. Comic Series Rick and his group encountered this little farm when Carl was shot by Hershel Greene's farmhand, Otis. Carl was rushed to the farm by Rick and Otis. Hershel told Lori that although he was a veterinarian before the apocalypse, he was perfectly capable of giving Carl his much-needed medical attention. After Hershel finished patching up Carl, Hershel introduced his family: Maggie, Arnold, Lacey, Susie, Rachel and Billy and neighbors: Otis, and his girlfriend Patricia. *The relationship of Glenn and Maggie began on the farm. Hershel was pleased at the beginning when he met Rick and others, but when Rick told him zombies aren't living, Hershel became distraught. He told him his son, Shawn, was infected and is locked in the barn. Rick apologized to him and helped when Hershel tried to lead a zombie into the barn. The barn door broke, however, and the zombies were released. When Arnold attempted to protect his father, he was bitten by Shawn. Lacey was also bitten by several walkers. Upon seeing the destruction that his naivety had caused, Hershel kills the walkers, as well as his zombified children, accepting that the zombies really are dead. The next morning, Hershel caught Glenn and Maggie sleeping in the same bed. Furiously, Hershel begins to give chase to Glenn. He was stopped by Maggie, who explains what happened between her and Glenn as love and fear of being alone. Afterward, Hershel forces Rick's group to leave. He even goes as far as to threaten Rick at gunpoint. Rick would later return to the farm, offering to bring Hershel and his family to The Prison. Hershel and his group accept Rick's offer to relocate to the prison. Otis would remain there to tend the animals. He eventually would join the rest of the group at the prison approximately a month later. Return to Hershel's Farm After Rick, Carl and Michonne escaped the Prison assault. They found that Dale, Andrea, Allen's twins, Sophia, Maggie and Glenn returned to seek refuge at the farm. Inhabitants Survivors *Hershel Greene - Farm owner, and father of his seven children. *Maggie Greene - Only living child of Hershel, and Glenn's wife. *Billy Greene - Hershel's youngest son. *Lacey Greene - Hershel's eldest daughter. *Arnold Greene - Hershel's second elder son. *Rachel Greene - Hershel's younger daughter & twin sister of Susie. *Susie Greene - Hershel's younger daughter & twin sister of Rachel. *Shawn Greene - A zombified son of Hershel. *Otis - Patricia's ex-boyfriend and Hershel's neighbor. *Patricia - Otis's overly trusting on again/off again girlfriend. Deaths * Lacey Greene - Eaten by walkers and shot in the head by Hershel Greene. * Arnold Greene - Eaten by walkers and shot in the head by Hershel Greene. * Shawn Greene (Zombified) - Unseen but was bitten and shot in the head by Hershel Greene. Television Series Hershel's Farm is the main setting in Season 2 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). After Carl Grimes was accidentally shot by Otis, the group meets Hershel and his family and continue to stay on his land while looking for Sophia. The survivors spend the first half of the season at the farm using it as a base of operations to find Sophia but after the barn scene shoot-out, Hershel now wants Rick's group to leave since they do not respect his rules. Rick continues to get Hershel to reconsider and eventually convinces him about the nature of the walkers. When Rick captures a survivor named Randall, he decides to take him back to the farm since he was still human, in sever pain from his injured leg, and young for his age. They locked him up in the barn deciding on his fate. Shane believing that Rick was wrong with allowing him to live, goes to the barn and releases Randall only to kill him later on. When Shane becomes infected, Carl shoots him killing him but the sound of the gunshot lures many nearby walkers towards the farm. The survivors make a stand at the farm but quickly realize that the farm is a loss. The barn is set on fire and burned in an attempt to kill some walkers along with Dale's RV beside it. The group leave the farm and re-group on the Vehicle Jammed Highway to decide what to do next. Inhabitants Survivors *Hershel Greene - Farm owner, veterinarian, and father of his children. *Maggie Greene - Eldest daughter of Hershel, and Glenn's love interest. *Beth Greene - Second daughter of Hershel, and former girlfriend of Jimmy Deaths *Jimmy - 17-year-old boy living in the farm. Boyfriend to Beth. Died during a zombie attack. * - A middle aged woman living in the farm. Wife to Otis. Died during a zombie attack. *Annette Greene - An elder woman living in the farm. Second wife of Hershel Greene. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene Farm and turned into zombie. Her zombie was killed by . *Shawn Greene - 17-year-old half-brother of Beth and step-brother of Maggie living in the farm. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into zombie. Was killed by Atlanta survivors. * - One of Greene family neighbors. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into zombie. Was killed by Atlanta survivors. *Duncan - One of Greene family neighbors. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into zombie. Was killed by Atlanta survivors. *Mr. Fischer - One of Greene family neighbors. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into zombie. Was killed by Atlanta survivors. *Mrs. Fischer - One of Greene family neighbors. Died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into zombie. Was killed by Atlanta survivors. *Louise Bush - One of Greene family neighbors. Got trapped in mud. Found by Jimmy. Was caught by Rick and Hershel. Was killed by Shane. *Doug - Was an auto mechanic at a nearby garage. Got trapped in mud. Found and captured by Jimmy. Was killed by Shane. *Sophia Peletier - daughter of Carol and was bit after trying to escape the zombies from the highway. Was killed by Rick Grimes *Dale Horvath - part of the group of survivors that escaped Atlanta. Killed by a walker that was lured by Carl. *Shane Walsh - Rick's best friend. Killed by Rick when he lured Rick into a field to kill him. Turned into a walker, then shot by Carl. *Swamp Walker - A walker discovered in the swamp by Carl. Stabbed in the head by Daryl after ripping open Dale's stomach. Video Game is first seen after brings Lee Everett and Clementine to his farm. Hershel asks Clementine if she knows who Lee is, to which she replies yes. Later, Hershel is seen patching up Lee's leg. This is where Shawn Greene is bitten by walkers and turns, sometime before he takes up residence in the barn. Inhabitants Survivors * - Farm owner, veterinarian, and father of a few children. * - Son of Hershel and also helped get Lee Everett and Clementine get to the farm. *Lee Everett - African-American survivor who was convicted of murder, teacher at university before apocalypse. *Clementine - African-American child under supervision of Lee. *Kenny - Father of Kenny Jr. and husband of Katjaa, fisherman before apocalypse *Katjaa - Mother of Kenny Jr. and wife of Kenny, veterinarian before apocalypse. *Kenny Jr. - Son of Katjaa and Kenny and also nicknamed "Duck" by his friends and parents. Deaths * - If chose, eaten by zombies while stuck, survivors will save Kenny Jr. Category:Locations